bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series Eight Episode Eleven
'''Bad Boy '''is the eleventh episode of Series 8 and the first of Series 8 Spring Term. This episode marks the first appearance of the Barry Clan and the return of Nikki Boston. Summary Sparks fly as the notorious Barry family joins the school, and Barry Barry immediately causes trouble as his affair with another pupil's mother is exposed. Scout inadvertently starts a feud with returning teacher Nikki Boston, and Imogen fears Christine is keeping Connor away from her. Plot The new school term starts with the opening of Michael’s new Pupil Referral Unit and the return of no-nonsense teacher Nikki Boston. But the positive mood changes with the arrival of the Barry family – a hell-raising criminal clan lead by matriarch Carol Barry, lone parent to Waterloo Road’s newest pupils, bad-boy Barry and daughters Dynasty and Kacey. Carol assures Michael her brood will behave but it’s not long before sparks fly when Barry goads fellow pupil Jack MacAlister into a fight. Tom intervenes and discovers the reason behind their hostility - Barry is sleeping with Jack’s mum, Olivia When challenged, Barry promises Tom he’ll keep his relationship with Olivia discreet for Jack’s sake, but the troublemaker has no intention of honoring his word and sets about humiliating Jack in front of the school – screening a steamy video of him with Olivia. Michael gives Barry a stern warning – put an end to his bad behavior or he’ll be excluded from Waterloo Road. And if Barry won’t listen to his teacher’s words of warning, his mother Carol isn't so easy to ignore, arriving at school to literally slap her son into shape. Elsewhere, Scout raises Nikki’s hackles with her disrespectful attitude to being in the PRU. Later, when her car goes missing, Nikki suspects Scout is responsible – an accusation the schoolgirl denies. But Nikki doesn't believe Scout and the battle lines are drawn. The new term also brings uncertainty for head teacher Michael. On bail awaiting trial, accused of assisting his father’s death, opinions in the staffroom are divided, casting doubt on Michael’s leadership. Scarred in last term’s fire, Imogen blames Christine for ruining her life and driving a wedge between her and Connor, little realizing the truth. Also this week, Chalky learns he is going to be Kevin’s foster parent. Cast *Taylor Rhys as Jack MacAlister *Carl Au as Barry Barry *Zoe Lucker as Carol Barry *Abby Mavers as Dynasty Barry *Brogan Ellis as Kacey Barry *Heather Peace as Nikki Boston *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Alec Newman as Michael Byrne *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Lorraine Donnegan *Jaye Jacobs as Sian Diamond *Katie McGlynn as Jodie "Scout" Allen *Kaya Moore as Phoenix Taylor *Kirstie Steele as Imogen Stewart *Laurie Brett as Christine Mulgrew *Shane O'Meara as Connor Mulgrew *Mark Benton as Daniel Chalk *Tommy-Lawrence Knight as Kevin Skelton *Rebecca Craven as Rhiannon Salt *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Georgie Glen as Audrey McFall *Kane Tomlinson-Weaver as Harley Taylor *Adiza Shardow as Liberty Gordon *Melanie Hill as Maggie Budgen *Victoria Bush as Sonya Donnegan *Pollyanna McIntosh as Olivia MacAlister Category:Series 8 Category:Episode Category:Series Eight Episodes